The Bounty on Love
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: A bounty hunter looking for someone important is given a mission that might just lead her in the right direction. But along the way she meets someone, and her plan changes. In changing her plan, she changed her life. Request for Looneyman. Rated M.


**My second post of the New Year. And Pokémon Mystery Dungeon doesn't count as **_**my**_** post, because it is not my fic. It is being written by Mariokutai-Reincarnated, who is unable to post at the moment. He asked me to post in his stead for the time being, so if you want to review, I'll be acting as a go-between. Anything I return from the review will be from Mariokutai-Reincarnated.**

**That said, this is a request from Looneyman. This is quite frankly one of my favorites due to the ambitious nature of it. Oddly enough, I haven't seen the show in ages, so I had no reference for Hunter J, but thankfully Looneyman had the information I needed. You'll probably notice that there wasn't much said about her, but without a direct way for me to get a feel for her personality and how she would handle a situation, I'd rather not have much to do with her.**

**Lastly, I'd like to say that as I'm coming back from my vacation, I didn't get much of my projects done, but my inspiration has been rekindled enough that I should be able to get back to work quite easily. And now, the…**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, do not own the rights to Pokémon. And Looneyman also does not own the rights to Pokémon, as far as I know.  
…**

I watched as J's lackeys sat in front of the television. I leaned forward slightly and saw that it was the end of an episode of one of my favorite old shows, Mythbusters. It was a very old show, but it was still being run because of how informative it was. It taught people what can and cannot happen, or even what may happen under the right circumstances. It was an episode I enjoyed a lot, the Seesaw Saga. It was about a little girl on a playground seesaw that was hit by a falling skydiver who's parachute didn't open. It was said that the girl survived but this was my favorite part.

'I guess I have some time.' I thought. 'She's not taking off for a good long while.' I rested my arms against the back of the couch as the two men laughed quietly.

"This is the best part." The one on the right said. The Mythbusters sent an inner tube filled with two hundred pounds of sand down toward Jamie's custom built seesaw for the third and final time. It hit the seesaw and the simulaid went flying thirteen stories into the air and across a dry dock. The myth was thoroughly busted as the crew laughed.

"Well, Jamie said it would work." The announcer said calmly. "The skydiver simulaid _did_ hit one hundred and twenty two miles per hour. And despite the colossal sideways arc, little Ariel flew _higher_ than anyone dared to hope." Adam and Jamie came on the screen and they were looking at a replay from one of the angles.

"She flies about level with our spreader bar, and that's about a hundred and thirty feet." Adam said.

"That's thirteen stories." Jamie said. "And that was with an angle like _this_. If we got her to go straight up, she would have cleared two hundred easy." I smiled as the two men laughed.

"This myth sounded totally improbable from the get-go." The announcer said. "But Jamie and Adam kept the faith." I stood up and turned around.

'That show is so helpful in learning about stuff nobody thinks about.' I thought. 'Who would have imagined testing tall tales like those two? They were geniuses, if a bit eccentric in their own ways.' I walked down the hall toward my objective. I was going to free every single Pokémon Hunter J had captured recently, and hopefully I'd find where she'd taken my mother. It was my sole objective, and this time it had started out as a personal vendetta, but I found a guy with information, and he was _paying me_ for something I was about to do for free. Normally I'd have told him, but he offered a large reward for destroying her ship after freeing the Pokémon. I wasn't about to pass up destroying something of hers, but getting paid for it? That was as if Arceus was saying, directly to me, 'You've worked hard my child, so I give you this gift for all your trouble and strife.' Oh yeah, my day was turning out great. I'd stolen a uniform of one of her new guards, the ones that kept an eye on the Pokémon she poached. I'd gotten the manifest and saw that there were not only pure Pokémon, but Pokémorph as well, and not one was petrified. 'Now I just need to get to my 'post', free the captives, and activate the self destruct after finding where this bitch took my mother. I hope she kept records.'

My name is Judy. I'm a bounty hunter, but I also happen to freelance as a mercenary. As long as someone is paying me, there are a lot of things I'll do. I just need to know for a fact that I don't have to directly hurt anyone. Even J, I'll let her go. I might take her wrist weapon though and those cases she uses. After all, turning my bounties into stone and then returning them to normal when I get paid should make things a lot easier.

I'm five foot eight inches tall and I weigh about a hundred and forty pounds. I've got a light build though, kind of skinny. It helps though, since people don't expect me to be able to do half the stuff I do. Normally I don't wear clothes, but during a mission I'll disguise myself if I have to. I'm currently wearing a stolen outfit of one of J's henchmen. Otherwise I'll walk around naked unless it's really bright, in which case I'll wear something to keep from getting sunburned. That outfit consists of a white shirt, white pants, white gloves, and a red hat. I don't wear shoes, unless it's part of a disguise. Other than that, I just walk around naked except for some cloth I wear around my chest and some cloth I wear around my groin to hide everything.

I'm actually not human. I'm a Pokémorph, and one of the rarest ever. I'm half Mew, and my mother was the Mew. I have pink skin, and very small, microscopic almost, pink hairs all over my body. The cloth on my body was dyed exactly the same color as my fur and skin, so it looks like I don't have nipples or anything to define my gender but my face and body shape. I look like a big doll kind of. A big doll with short blue hair, now hidden by the hat I wore, and I changed my face to look more human in tone. Any visible skin was now that of what made me look like a pale skinned girl.

Hunter J took my mom a long time ago, and I never knew my dad. I was raised in an orphanage, and it caused problems. The only thing I have that belonged to my father is a hand carved flute. What I remember of my mom, she told me that she heard him playing that very flute one night, and she flew down from the sky, invisible, to find the source of the beautiful music. She saw him against a tree, playing a very sad song, and she watched him until he finished. She assumed the form of a human and approached him, and they quickly fell in love. After a few years of being together, she told him the secret she had kept from him, but he still loved her, and some time later I was born. She never told me what happened, but he wasn't around. She gave me the flute though, so I guess he might be dead, but I won't give up hope that he might still be alive.

"Hey, you alright kid?" One of the men asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Just thinking." I said. "I'm fine."

"Thinking about lunch?" He asked with a small smirk. I shrugged with a grin.

"What's the cook making today?" I asked. "Slop, or crud?" He laughed and I smiled wider as he walked away.

"Ah, I'm gonna remember that one." He said. "The others are gonna get a kick out of that." I smiled wider.

'These guys are idiots.' I thought. I had changed my face with my natural ability to transform, but only enough so that they wouldn't recognize me as not being fully human. I walked over to the room that the Pokémon and Pokémorphs were being kept and I opened the door. I walked in and saw the person I was supposed to 'relieve' and I smiled inwardly. "Hey." He looked up at me and blinked. "I'm your replacement. I'm a bit early, figured I'd try to get in good with the boss." He stood up and stretched.

"Good." He said. "I've been dying to get some sleep." He walked past and signed the sheet.

"Have a good one." I said. He waved casually and walked out. I walked to the chair and sat down. I turned on the computer and looked at the list. I knew the camera was watching me, so I'd take care of the typical stuff, logging the data as if I were actually working, and then I'd use my power to disable the camera and the door, and I'd let all of the Pokémon and Pokémorphs out. 'Let's see what we have here. Login name… Judith Aaronson.' I smiled at the fake name. Nobody would know who I really am until I want them to. 'Time of duty change.' I looked at the watch and entered the time. 'Access number.' I remembered the paper and I entered it carefully. 'Access granted. Now to see who my new friends are.' Pictures came up of each of the Pokémon. All of them were really rare. 'Wow. She's been busy. Forty Pokémon and two Pokémorphs.' I thought about it. 'Who are they?' I brought up the data on the first and my eyes went wide. 'No way.' He wasn't petrified, but he was hurt. I looked through the list and found a Gardevoir, a shiny one. The picture was right, and it was indeed the couple. 'Oh, this is unbelievable. He is not a Pokémorph. He's, just a legend.' I kept a straight face and looked at the picture. It was Gene 'Zero' Alastor, and the Gardevoir had to be Liz Alastor, his wife. Collectors who wanted Pokémorph slaves were real freaks, but to kidnap him, and his wife, was unthinkable. 'Oh, she's going down for sure now.' I decided to look at the real Pokémorph and a picture came up of a young man. His name was listed as Yuri Unda. He looked normal, but as I looked closer I saw that his skin was slightly blue. His information was listed in order. 'Let's see. Five nine, one fifty, medium build, green eyes, shoulder length brown hair. Handsome boy.' I looked at the data and blinked. 'Half, Manaphy? Whoa, talk about a rarity. He's about as rare as I am.' I looked at the effects listed. All it showed about him was his face, and he had a green baseball cap on his head. His effects were pretty much just his clothes, of which he was allowed to keep. A pair of black sunglasses, a plain red t-shirt, a navy blue jumper, a pair of red gloves, a pair of black jeans, and red and white trainers. 'Simple, but I guess with the weather it keeps him warm. Oh, and a wristwatch.' I smiled slightly. I had six hours until the ship took off, so I had to get them out long before then. 'He should be helpful. The Pokémon might not listen, but Yuri should be very helpful, especially if he knows his attacks.' I looked over the list of Pokémon and nodded a few times. 'If they do listen, I can probably use their help. Goodness knows we need order.' Most of them were water Pokémon, Corsola, Gyarados, and even a Blastoise. That was perfect. Gyarados and Blastoise could use Hydro Pump with me to blast a hole, and the water Pokémon could jump out into the water. The rest were mainly flying types, and the only one that wasn't was a Beedrill. 'This should be easy. I can have them escape from here, and Gene can teleport away with Liz, or ride the Gyarados.' I went through the data on the Gyarados and saw that it was shiny as well, and it was actually Gene's. 'Oh, this is perfect. He was travelling with his wife and his strongest water Pokémon. Maybe he and Liz can help if they know Hyper Beam.' I thought about it. Gardevoir could learn it, and he was part Gallade, also able to learn it. I shrugged and mentally unplugged the camera and locked the door. I teleported out of the getup and unplugged the computer. I was alone, so I was safe to free them. I walked into the holding area and I heard several Pokémon. I looked around and saw the cell with Gene in it. I ran over to it and he was leaning up against a wall, his hat obscuring his face. He wasn't bleeding, and he looked like he'd just been hit by sleep powder, judging by the blue spores on his coat. I slid the card and entered the pass code I had read from the computer and it opened. "Hey, wake up." I heard movement behind me and I saw her, Liz, stirring. "You too, I'm gonna need all the help I can get." I turned to see him still asleep. I walked over and knelt beside him. There were plenty of spores left, so I whipped up a whirlwind and used it to brush them off of his body. I patted his cheeks a few times and he didn't get up. "Sorry about this." I slapped him hard and he suddenly woke up. He shook his head as I stood up and stepped back. I walked out and over to his wife's cell as she stood up shakily. She didn't seem hurt either. 'Thank Arceus. I need all the help I can get.' I slid the card and entered the number and the cell opened. "Come on ma'am, we need your help." She looked at me for a moment before I turned. Gene walked out and shook his head and rubbed his cheek. I looked at the other cell and saw movement, a shoe moving out of sight.

"Who swatted me?" Gene asked. I blushed as I walked past him to the cell.

"Sorry, but I tried being gentle." I said. "But you wouldn't wake up." I looked in the cell and saw Yuri standing up. I slid the card again and entered the code, but it beeped. "Denied? This is the all access card and cell number." I looked at it and saw that it asked for a thumbprint. "Damn it, J keyed it to her fingerprint." I groaned and looked at the cell. "Hang on Yuri, I'll get you out of here."

"What's going on?" Gene asked. "Last thing I remember was some lady with silver hair saying, something, and next thing I'm out. Then, you slapped me."

"You were kidnapped by Hunter J." I said. I turned and held up the card and tossed it to him. "The all access passcode is zero, three, zero, four, eight, nine." He nodded. "Get everyone out. We'll need the Blastoise, the Gyarados, and…" I looked at Liz. "Do you know Hyper Beam?" She shook her head. "Then I guess it's up to me and the other two. We need to get you out of here as soon as possible, because I plan to set this on a self destruct course about twenty miles out to sea."

"Okay." He said. "Not too sure how we got to this point between it all, but it must have happened just a while ago. Sleep powder doesn't last more than, about four hours at the most potent." I nodded as I pulled out a ten card I'd gotten from a record I'd pulled from police files off of the internet. It was the same card from the one time J had been caught. I looked it over carefully and looked at the scanner. I looked at my right hand and focused my fingers to grow the ridges and the hairs to disappear.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. I looked at the cell and saw Yuri stretching.

"I'm changing my fingerprints." I replied. I looked back at the card and focused hard. It wasn't an easy task, but it was possible. "Okay, just about got it." After a few seconds I felt ready to try. "Mr. Alastor, could you put the passcode in this cell please?" I looked over as he walked up to the door. Most of the rest of the Pokémon were out, looking around. He swiped the card and pressed the keys and I put my fingers to the scanners. There was a pause and the console beeped and the cell opened. "Yes. Perfect." I looked at my fingers and put the card away. "I knew that ten card would come in handy." He nodded and went back to opening the other cells.

"Next time you do this, providing there is one, maybe you could bring more cards." He said. I laughed quietly as he went about the task, teleporting to each door.

"So, you're the brilliant rescuer of Pokémon and Pokémorph." Yuri said. I looked at him as he stretched. He wore everything the data said he wore. His hair was brown, but I noticed that there was a bit of blue to it. It was just barely visible, but it was there. "Thanks." He held out his right hand, which I took hesitantly.

"Well, don't thank me too soon." I said. "They know what I've done by now. Or they know that something isn't right. I managed to lock the door but who knows when it'll open again." He nodded and looked toward the entrance. I looked to see all of the Pokémon looking at me, as well as Gene and Liz. I let go of Yuri's hand and stepped back. "Okay, here's the escape plan." I pointed at Blastoise and then at the Gyarados, a red one. "I need your help, both of you." I turned to the wall, which faced the ocean. "We need to destroy part of this wall, just enough for the biggest of you to break out." I looked back. Three sets of Hydro Pump should work."

"I know Hydro Blast, so I'll use that." Blastoise said. "Just stand clear when I do it." I nodded as Gyarados roared.

"You got that Garth?" Gene asked the great serpent. "But I think you should go for Hyper Beam." I smiled.

"I can use Water Gun." Corsola said. "We all need to work together." I nodded as Blastoise walked past and Garth slithered into place. The various water Pokémon walked or otherwise moved into place.

"Okay, on three then." Gene said. He stepped up and stretched his right arm. He removed the right sleeve of his duster and swung his arm in front of him, revealing his blade. "I'll weaken it, then you all blast it." We nodded together. "One!" He swung as his blade turned pink and a line cut through the air, leaving a slice in the metal, but not a deep one. "Two!" He swung again, making an X on the wall. I inhaled and opened my mouth, as did Garth. Blastoise's cannons came out and he leaned forward, bracing himself for the attack. "Three!" Gene swung again, horizontally. I fired my Hyper Beam in tandem with Garth as Blastoise fired his water cannons. The water Pokémon all used Water Gun or whatever powerful water attack they knew and the combined force peeled the wall outward leaving us a massive opening. I leaned forward as the Pokémon ran out and jumped, the flying ones taking to the sky quickly. I knelt and panted. The attack was so powerful it left the user tired for a few seconds or so. It wasn't the first time I'd used it, but each time seemed more powerful than before. "Are you okay Garth?" The serpent growled quietly and I looked over and sat that Gene was petting the side of his face. I smiled and went to stand, but I couldn't make it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yuri asked. I looked at him.

"You should head out." I said. "I've got to finish my mission."

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded and used Recover and stood up. "You might need help."

"I've dealt with her before." I said. "I know where the room is, and I know that it's empty. Most of the crew is outside right now in town, and she should be in her room. I just need to check on one last thing before I activate the self destruct."

"Be careful." He said. "I owe you for this." I turned and smiled as Gene and Liz climbed onto Garth's back.

"Thanks kid." Gene said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Judy." I replied.

"Last name?" He asked.

"Don't have one." I replied. He laughed quietly and pulled out a small camera and took a picture of me. "What was that for?"

"Anytime you want a room at a Gallade's Arm Hotel, it's on me." He said. "I'll pass your picture around and when you ask for a room, it's free, including room service." I smiled and gave a casual salute.

"Get goin' then." I said. "You'll want to put a lot of distance between here and ground, or rather sky, zero." He laughed and Garth began moving. He flew out of the hole, psychic power being in play obviously. I turned and began walking when I remembered the room's location. I began focusing on teleporting there when I felt a hand on my shoulder just as I vanished. I turned when we appeared in the room to see Yuri. "I told you to get out of here."

"You suggested it." He said calmly. "I told you that I owe you, so I'll help you." I groaned.

"Well, it's a bit too late to tell you to jump into the ocean." I said wearily. We were alone, no doubt J figuring out that I was releasing the prisoners. She and I went back a bit, but she couldn't catch me. I was way too smart for her. I'd teleport out of the way of her petrifying weapon, and I'd usually damage it. I turned to a console and sighed. "Okay, find a console with a large panel." I pulled out a picture I'd taken some two months before and handed it to him. "When you get to it, put in these codes to bring up the command screen. Then wait for me." I handed him a paper and he quickly looked around. "I just need to do one thing before we blow this joint." I began typing in commands rapidly, wanting to be in and out as fast as possible. 'Okay mom, did this bitch give you to someone yet, or are you somewhere I can get to?' I found the data on legendary Pokémon and found the picture of my mom. But I growled when I saw that the files were deleted. 'Damn bitch, you fuck me coming and going every time we meet.'

"Judy, we might have a problem." Yuri said calmly. I looked at him. "I found the security console, and that J lady is on her way down here, with all the guards on board." He looked at me. "What's the plan from here?" I teleported beside him and began inputting commands. I quickly locked the door to the room we were in and changed the passcode, the card data, and I removed all fingerprint files and input one false set of smudges. "Wow, you sure work quick."

"I'm going to purge all the data here before I do anything." I said. I quickly went about that and pulled a small disc out and put it in. "That disc contains a complex virus I got from a friend. It'll make sure J never gets this data. I know so many things are going to destroy the equipment, but no way is she getting anything from this ship back." I activated a false destruct alert and saw J and her goons quickly running away. She seemed to wait by one room but she left quickly. I turned and activated the real destruct sequence and I felt an energy pulse through the walls. "Oh no." I looked around.

"What is it?" He asked. The ship suddenly lurched from the dock and into the air just as J jumped to dry land. I looked at the wall and groaned.

"This is bad." I said quickly. I took his right wrist and teleported to the room J had paused at. I was right about it. I walked up to a stand with a visor. "But, as bad as this is, I'm taking these." I put the scanning visor J had put so much time into making in my waterproof bag, and I grabbed her glove as well. "This thing will make my career so much easier to deal with."

"What?" He asked.

"This glove has a device that can and does petrify anything." I said. "And the only way to return someone to normal is to put them, in one of these cases." I grabbed a dozen of the cases and they shrank down, just like a Pokéball. "She upgraded them. Perfect. The one time I can actually thank her for something." I turned to a wall and looked out a window as I zipped the bag closed. "Damn, this thing's faster than I remember." I focused a Hyper Beam again and winced as I fired it with all the strength I had. Yuri coughed as the smoke cleared and I dropped to my hands and knees, coughing as well.

"Judy, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. He walked over and looked out the hole I had made.

"Get us…" I said, pausing to cough. "Get us out of here. I can't teleport for a few minutes." He looked down. We weren't too far above the water, but we were moving fast.

"You're nuts." He said.

"We have thirty seconds Yuri." I said quickly. "Either we jump out now, or we go down, or rather up, with the ship." He groaned and picked me up. I was able to use a bit of psychic power, so I could slow us down.

"You're really crazy." He said. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Judy, and I'm a bounty hunter that hates J with a passion." I said. "Now jump out, and I'll slow us with my psychic power." I managed enough strength to turn my body aquatic with a big enough breath to say one last thing.

"You owe me for this then." He said. "I paid you back with finding and readying that console." I nodded. "I get a kiss for this." I blushed as he jumped out and I managed to catch us as the ship flew.

"Dream on." I said. He smiled as I dropped us into the water. It was cold, but the explosion was close, and we just managed to go deep enough to avoid being hurt by any debris. He looked at me for a moment and I read his mind. 'Hey, keep your mind out of the gutter. I'm not naked.'

'You can hear my thoughts?' He thought.

'I'm psychic.' I replied. 'Of course I can. I'm half Mew after all.' He smiled. 'Hey, none of that. I owe you, but I'm not your girlfriend. Keep thinkin' like that and I'll leave you down here alone.' He mentally laughed and I sighed, letting out a stream of bubbles.

'That explains how you're not drowning.' He thought.

'Yeah, but I don't like being this deep in the water.' I replied. 'Let's surface and I'll teleport us to the mainland.' He nodded and we began swimming up. 'Tell you what though, I'm getting paid a lot for destroying that thing, so I'll cut you in, ten percent.' He looked at me with his left eyebrow cocked.

'Fifteen.' He said. I smirked.

'Hey, for fifteen, you'd have to be my partner, and I work alone.' I said.

'You would have had to deal with J and her boys without me.' He said. 'You could use a spotter.'

'Oh right, you think you can live this kind of life?' I asked. 'I'm always travelling, always getting into trouble, and I'm usually looking for someone.'

'Who?' He asked.

'Give me a good reason to make you my partner.' I challenged. 'Then I'll tell you. Maybe.' He smirked as we reached the surface. I spat out all the water and returned to my body to normal, taking a deep breath. I let it out and he laughed quietly. "And I repeat, that I'm not naked. I wear bandages over my breasts and crotch. Not naked." He laughed a bit louder as we looked to land. "Okay, at a rate of swimming, it'll take a while. If we wait for my mind to recover completely, we'll be back in about five minutes."

"I've got a reason." He said. I looked at him. "You never know when you'll need help. Better to have four eyes than just two."

"What do you get out of this?" I asked. He shrugged as he began swimming toward land. "I'm going to teleport us, so why swim?"

"Well, to answer your first question." He said. "I've been looking for something to do. You have an interesting job." I blinked. He was so calm the whole time, even back when J and her crew were coming to us. Even after I blasted a hole, he was calm. "I can't use attacks, and all I can really do is run, but I can still be useful for something." He shrugged again as I felt my strength returning. "I just want to do something that I feel I can be helpful with." I groaned quietly.

"Look, lately I've been working to get enough money to retire." I said. "I'm a bounty hunter, and a freelance merc. All I'm doing is finally cashing in on this to get a place to stay while I search for, someone."

"Then let me help you get that money." He said. I looked at him with a curious expression. "I also get the feeling that you could use a friend." I smirked. "Hey, you owe me something. A job would be good, and being a friend is just a personal thing."

"Fine." I said as I looked to land. "Just try to keep up." I looked at him. "But why are we swimming?"

"We could both use the exercise." He said. I swatted his head with my tail and he laughed. "Not like that. I'm not saying you're heavy, I'm just saying mercenaries are supposed to have muscles." I thumped him again and he just laughed.  
…

I yawned as Yuri tried to pitch the tent he bought with some of the money I'd given him. I didn't really want a partner, but I figured he'd give up once he got bored enough. I told him that my jobs were pretty rare lately, so the odds of getting a job soon was about as likely as him learning an attack. He couldn't even use any attacks that he should have been able to use. The best he could do was swim faster than most, and he was a bit stronger than he looked. He was otherwise just good as an extra pair of eyes, and I had to keep him safe. He didn't want to be a trainer, so that meant that it was always going to be the two of us. It just doesn't feel right catching Pokémon, since we're both half Pokémon ourselves.

"Do you want some help _now_?" I asked.

"I can get this." He said. Without warning, one of the rods of the tent frame swung out from the ground and just narrowly missed his nose, though it knocked his hat up. At that moment he let out a surprised yelp and he jumped back, one hand on his hat and the other on his chest. I immediately suppressed a snicker as he patted his chest. "Okay, if you're still offering, I'd like to take you up on it." I stepped away from the tree I was resting against and smiled. I focused my mind and made the tent in three minutes while he crossed his arms and watched. When it was done I yawned and jumped onto the branch of a tree near the tent. "Showoff." I laughed quietly and set my back against the trunk. It wasn't dark, but I was kind of bored. Three days with nothing to do, stuck with a new partner who was greener than the leaves on the tree I would be sleeping in, and he couldn't even pitch a tent. "So, what now?"

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe make a fire and sing camp songs." He shrugged. "Look, I don't often travel with _anyone_, so this is new to me. Just being near someone is a little different than what I'm used to."

"There has to be something we can do." He said.

"Like what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe we could talk." He suggested.

"What about?" I asked.

"Well, we may as well get to know each other if we're going to be working together." He said.

"Okay, and since you're a gentleman." I said. "I guess it's 'ladies first'." He sat down and I sighed. "What do you want to know? There's not much to tell."

"Anything you want to talk about." He said.

"Okay, I'll tell you about my first ever hunt." I said. "As a bounty hunter, I did have to take some classes and pass some tests, but that's boring, so I'll just skip that part. My first mission was just a regular bounty hunting job. I go to meet the police to check in for any bounties, and they give me this picture of a short skinny guy with blond hair." He nodded. "They said he was out on bail and he skipped town. He was just a small time punk who liked beating women whenever he got the chance. Waitresses, flight attendants, any woman or girl around him, he'd just slap her, harass her, hit on her, and expect them not to say anything about it, up until he tried that on Officer Jenny." He whistled. "I know. Perfect job for me, of all people. I get information on where he was last seen, where he was headed, and I go looking for him. About three days later I end up fifty miles from where he was seen and he's on his way to Hoenn in a car he took from some woman he'd slapped and knocked out."

"What a jerk." He said.

"Oh yeah, and I found him at a gas station by accident." I said. "I was buying some snacks and I was in line when this voice behind me says 'Hey bitch, get out of my spot'. I turn my head and there he is. I put my things on the counter and show him my license and tell him that he's under arrest and that I'd be taking him back to the police with the new charges."

"I take it he didn't like that idea." He said. I smiled.

"No he did not." I said. "He decides that since I'm only half human, I deserve to be 'taught a lesson', and he slaps me. I give him a warning that I'd let that one go if he'd go quietly. He decides I need to be taught another lesson, involving a certain urge of his that hasn't been 'satisfied'." I groaned. "So, he tries to grab my arm and I hit him with a Thunder Wave and he goes down twitching and everything. I turn around and pay for my snacks and the gas to the car he stole. I call it in to the police and tell them to get the owner of the car to the station I'd be going to and that I'd deliver it personally."

"You drove her car?" He asked.

"Yeah, and not only did I not have a license, I didn't know anything about cars." I said. "I cuff him, hands _and_ feet, and I stick him in the back of the car and buckle him in. I start it and by some miracle managed to keep it intact from that gas station all the way to the police station. Sure there was the matter that I didn't realize what the gauges meant, but I made it."

"Nice work." He said.

"Yeah, well, there was a slight hitch." I said. "Because I drove without a license, I got a ticket, and I was also driving a stolen vehicle. Thankfully the woman didn't press charges and they dropped the ticket as well for my getting slapped."

"Not bad for your first job." He said.

"Not much of a story though." I said. "I mean, I followed leads, found the guy, got slapped, and drove a car. Not much to say really." I shrugged. "Anyway, what about you? What is there to say about the fascinating life of Yuri Unda, the half-Manaphy that ended up in a cell on Hunter J's flying fortress?"

"Well, I guess there's not much to me." He said. "I don't have many friends, no surprise there, and I came from a fairly humble background."

"What about your parents?" I asked. "With any Pokémorph, there is a pretty decent story about how their parents met. How did your mom and dad find each other?"

"My mom is one of the best scuba divers in the world." He said. "One day on a dive, she met this Manaphy, and every dive after she met him again. One day she can't find him and she decides to look for him, and her foot gets caught in some seaweed. She tried to get out but she dropped the knife out of reach, and she couldn't untangle her foot."

"I hate when that happens." I said. "And yes, I have had my foot caught in seaweed. Not pleasant."

"And to make matters worse, her oxygen started getting low." He continued. "She struggled for a while before giving up and deciding to let it go and just accept her fate. As the meter started going critical, she heard this sound, and she looked to see, of all things, that same Manaphy that she kept finding every time she dived." I laughed quietly.

"Right in the nick of time." I said.

"That's what mom always says when she gets to that part." He said. "Anyway, Manaphy bites through the seaweed and she surfaces just as the tank runs out. She thanks him, and one thing led to another I guess. Sometime later, I was born, and now my mom lives out on the ocean on a boat with a water purifier and plenty of fishing gear."

"Talk about a love story." I said. He laughed quietly for a moment.

"Yeah." He said. "Kind of cliché, but it's always a good story." I nodded. "What about you? Half Mew? That's a lot rarer than me."

"I guess." I said. He shrugged. "You really want to know?" He nodded. "Okay, I guess I can tell you a bedtime story." He smiled. "My mom never told me much about my dad, and J caught her when I was two. I guess I'm blessed with a great memory." I shrugged. "What she did tell me about my dad was that he was just a traveler with a flute. One day she was flying around, minding her own business, and she hears him playing a sad song. She flies down, invisible, and she listens to him playing for a while. She couldn't help but fall in love with him as she watched him playing." I thought about the flute in my pack. "So, she transforms into a human woman, beautiful I imagine, and she talks to him for a while. Eventually they started travelling together and he fell in love with her. After a few months of being together, she finally decides to show him what she really was." I smiled slightly. "She tells him the truth, and he still loved her. Since this is around the time when such relations are still frowned upon, but legal, he catches her so nobody else can, and sometime later, along comes little Judy."

"Cute." He said. I blushed, thankful he couldn't see. "The story I mean." I looked at him. "Uh, I, I mean, you and, the… You know what, just, never mind that." I laughed quietly and set my back against the tree again.

"Anyhow, one day my dad just up and vanished, though mom knew he didn't leave her." I continued. "He left her his most prized possession; his flute. A year later, she gives it to me for a birthday present. A few days later, she gets captured by Hunter J."

"That's who you were looking for on the computer back there then." He said.

"Yeah, but it was a dead end." I said. "She either deleted the files, or she just didn't bother to keep them."

"And you still don't know where your dad is." He said.

"No idea." I said. "Maybe he was the one that had J capture my mom, maybe he died, or maybe he came back after mom was caught and now he's looking for any signs of me or mom. Who knows really?"

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright." I said. "If we're going to work together, we should at least get to know one another. And I did tell you that I'd tell you who I was looking for."

"Well, if we're ever out on the ocean, maybe we can go see my mom." He said. I looked at him. "She can have dad keep an eye out for any female Mew he sees. Maybe one day he'll spot your mom." I shrugged.

"Maybe." I said. "But that's not here or now, so I guess we should just wait until we get the chance." I yawned quietly and closed my eyes. "For now, we should probably go to sleep."

"It's still a bit early though." He said.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. He shrugged. "There has to be something interesting that's happened to you. I thought we were doing a story from me and then a story from you. If you can't think of one, then I guess I'm going to sleep."

"Well, not much happens to me." He said. "I had a pretty low excitement life. The most exciting thing that happened before I met you was finding a wallet with a lot of money in it, and I gave it back to the guy that lost it."

"Wow." I said. "Sounds like a peaceful life. Why would you want to be an apprentice bounty hunter and mercenary in training?"

"Well, I always wondered what it would be like to live an exciting life." He replied. "And I get the feeling that all kinds of exciting things are going to happen now." I shrugged.

"Not if we don't get any jobs." I said. "Tomorrow, we'll go into town and check with the police about anyone that might be skipping bail. Though there's not much chance of that. These days people are pretty quiet, and they tend to keep out of trouble with the law." He nodded.

"So, I guess it's your turn." He said. I looked at him for a moment. "I told you a story, even if it was pretty short." I laughed.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I looked at the sky and saw the sun setting. It was about half past six, so it was still too early. I wanted to try to stay up until at least nine. "Fine, I guess I can think of something." I thought for a few minutes and remembered something that happened when I was twelve, about the man that got me interested in being a bounty hunter. "Okay, I think I've got a good one." I looked at him as he smiled. "Have you ever heard of a man by the name of Lance 'Solid' Jacobson?" He shook his head. "He was a legendary bounty hunter who only went after the worst bounties, the ones that often ended with someone getting shot or stabbed. But he had a rule never to kill anyone, and he never did. One day, when I was twelve, he was in a town I happened to be staying around at the time. I went into town, and this was back when I didn't have any money at all and survived by going to orphanages for handouts."

"That's hard to imagine." He said. I looked at him. "You asking for handouts."

"Well, imagine me about four feet tall and a heck of a lot thinner." I said. "Back then I was alone, but I had a good system going. Orphanages that accepted Pokémorph children were always kind enough to give out free food, even if that child didn't stay there. So anyway, I had just left an orphanage and some guy comes by, just as fast as he could go. As luck would have it, he knocked me over and someone came by as I stood up, cussing the other guy out."

"That was him?" He asked.

"Actually no." I said. "It was just some guy, who, well let's say he was someone I didn't like. He thought I was up for adoption and he tried to adopt me. When he found out I wasn't up for adoption he got kind of bothered, but I didn't see him for a while. It was a week later I met up with him, and he was kind of the same as the other guy. He saw me and I guess he wanted to adopt me, but he was kind of down when he found that I wasn't living at the orphanage."

"So, what did he do?" He asked.

"Well, it happened that I was kind of hungrier than usual." I said. "I couldn't get by the orphanage because of some child welfare people hanging around all the orphanages since they'd heard about me. So, I'm walking through town, looking for handouts, and he saw me. He offered to buy me a meal, and I told him that I was looking for someone. When he asked, I told him that he'd have to tell me what he was looking for. He describes the guy that knocked me down and I told him I saw him. He laughed, but I told him that it was true."

"What did he say to that?" He asked.

"He asked if I could use my psychic powers to find him." I replied. "And I did, but it tired me out quite a bit. When I told him where the guy was, he went and arrested him, and he gave me some of the money. He told me about another guy he'd just picked up the information for, and when he described him, you'll never guess who it was."

"The other guy that wanted to adopt you?" He asked. I nodded. "Wow. Irony."

"Well, I 'detected' him for half the money, and Lance said he'd do it alone." I said. "So, I find him, and then I go after him. Turns out Lance forgot to mention that the guy was a child molester. I find him and he tries to make a move, so I use Thunder Wave for the first time on him just as Lance walks through the door. When he saw what I'd done, he told me that only a licensed bounty hunter could cash in, but he decided to give me half the money anyway. He put in a good word for me a week later at this school for professional bounty hunters, and I use the money he gave me for the classes. I get my license and I actually traveled with him for a few weeks so he could help me get some experience with the job."

"Wow." He said.

"I know." I said. "And he was a great guy. He treated me like he'd adopted me, like his own daughter. But, after a few months, he decided that I'd learned enough."

"I thought you said you did your first job alone." He said.

"No, no, that was my first hunt alone." I said. "I did a lot of jobs, but it's not a real hunt unless you have to track someone down and bring him in. A job, you track someone through one city to take him to the police. A job is easy, but a hunt is fun." I laughed quietly. "You know, I always used to just blow through all the money I ever made. I wouldn't make an account, and I wouldn't bother carrying the money, so I'd just blow it on something I could use later. Mostly, believe it or not, donations to nearby orphanages."

"Now that I can see." He said. "You don't seem the type to accept handouts, at least not now." I nodded. "But donating to a worthy cause is something I can see you doing." I smiled and set my head against the trunk again. "Too bad I can't think of anything else to talk about." I smirked. I was starting to like him. More than anyone else I knew before no less. Something about him said that he was the kind of guy I could really get along with, even if he didn't have many stories to tell. I'm a sucker for a good story, and I love telling them to little kids at orphanages. I then realized something.

"You know, you can't legally bring anyone in until you get your license." I said. "And legally, I shouldn't take you on any of my jobs or hunts." He blinked. "And those classes are actually kind of expensive, more than you can afford I'm willing to bet. About, as much, as I was just paid for destroying J's ship."

"What are you suggesting?" He asked.

"Well, I paid my debt to you in making you my partner." I said. "But you won't do me any good if you can't legally help me." He sighed. "And I only owed you that one thing, so now I can't really keep you here with me, unless you don't mind owing me something." I felt a now familiar stirring between my legs. 'The perfect way to stay awake a little bit longer, and a nice way to sleep a little better.' When alone, I could do anything to keep that little urge from getting too strong, but now that I had Yuri traveling with me I had to either be extremely careful, or perhaps let him get that close to both my heart and my body. I figured that if I were to retire, I'd want to settle down, maybe have a child or two. He looked like he would be a good father. From the look in his eyes, he might actually have been thinking the same thing, though maybe not quite as tame as my thoughts of the future. "What do you say? Do me a favor from time to time, and I'll pay to put you through the training."

"What kind of favor?" He asked. I stood up and hovered down to the ground. I saw some of his surface thoughts, and I saw that he was trying to figure out what I wanted. His top three guesses were that I'd want him to act like a butler, to have him carry my things, and the only one that was right, that I wanted him to be my first.

"Well, you know a thing or two about Pokémorph girls around my age." I said. I walked toward him, letting my pack down gently to the ground by the fire pit, which we hadn't lit yet. "And, I actually plan to retire soon, despite being so young. I just want to make some money so I can find my mom. If I can get enough, I should be able to travel." He nodded as he stood up. "But I always figured that if I retired I would want to settle down."

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "It's not that bad of a dream, is it? To want someone to keep me company." I stepped closer as he watched me, still as calm as always. I don't think he knows how to be anything but calm. "Someone to maybe, scratch me behind my ears after a long day, maybe even rub my back." He nodded slowly as I moved closer. "When I retire, I want someone I can talk to." I stepped up to him and set my right hand to his chest. "Someone like you." He smiled. "You're a nice guy Yuri, and, I think you'd be a good husband."

"Well, I am a nice guy." He said. "But I don't know about husband." I smiled and moved my hand up his chest, feeling a small bump. It was the gem that a Manaphy had in its chest.

"Oh, you'll do just fine." I said. "Calm, cool, loyal, and very brave. You're everything a bounty hunter needs to be, but also everything a husband _should_ be." He smiled a bit wider. "Now, my favor isn't that you marry me, but that you keep me, company, tonight." He moved his hand to my waist and I smiled. I used my psychic power to ready his large sleeping bag. He said he bought it for room, but it was going to be the place where we'd lose our virginities to each other. "What do you say?"

"Well, I do need my license." He said. I smiled and ran my fingers up to his chin.

"Well then, let's see you earn it." I said sweetly. I moved my hand from his face and walked past him, brushing his now obvious arousal with the tip of my tail. "Come along Yuri."

"Yes ma'am." He said. I walked into the tent and I heard him removing some of his clothing. I undid the scraps of cloth around my chest and crotch and let them fall to the ground. I opened the sleeping bag and I felt his hand on my back, rubbing down to the base of my tail. I let out a quiet sound like a cross between a moan and a mewling sound. I looked at him and smiled. He still wore his hat, but the only thing other than that was his smile.

"Ooh, nice muscles." I said quietly. He smiled as I settled into the sleeping bag. It was completely open, so he could see every inch of me, and I saw every inch of him. The gems in his chest brightly contrasted to the pale blue skin on his chest. "So, I guess the hat stays on even during this?" He removed the hat and set it on the ground as he moved over me. I moved my tail to his length and slowly rubbed him. "Now, let's get started." He kissed me and I moved my arms around him as I guided him to me with my tail. He pressed the tip in and I moved my tail around his waist. He pushed into me and I winced. He moved one of his hands to my stomach and rubbed my fur slowly up until he began rubbing my breasts. I knew I was blushing, but I wasn't about to regret my choice. I never regret anything I do, because once I do something, I make sure I do it because I'm sure it's the right thing to do. 'Oh man, I, I didn't know it'd sting like this. If I did, I would have gotten a little more prepared.' I moaned quietly though, because his hand felt good on my breasts. After a moment, he ended the kiss and I looked into his eyes. I slowly rubbed his back and nodded. He smiled and pushed in further, sparking a lot of pleasure in my mind. I closed my eyes and began pushing back against him. After a few seconds I opened my eyes as he continued rubbing me.

"So, is this what you were after?" He asked. I mewled quietly and giggled.

"Mmm, more or less." I said with a wink. He laughed quietly and started pushing a little harder, making me gasp. "Oh, there we go. That's what I wanted." He kissed my neck and I moaned quietly. I pushed back harder to match him, but it was like he took it as a challenge and he started going a little harder and faster. If it was a challenge, it was one I didn't care whether I won or lost. Either way I was going to have a great time.

"So, do I get, the money for the, classes?" He panted. I moaned quietly and he smiled wider before I closed my eyes. The pleasure he was filling my mind with meant that I'd be hard pressed to say no to just about anything he asked me for. He thrust particularly hard, hitting a spot that made my eyes open.

"Oh, yes, you can have the money." I moaned. "Just, do that again." He thrust at the same spot and I mewed quietly, pulling him harder against me with my tail. I smiled as he panted harder. He was close, but I was to. "Hold on, just, a little more." I moaned as he sped up his thrusts while my hips started bucking against him. "A little more, just, just a bit more." I mewed again and I realized he wasn't going to be able to pull out with my tail holding him so close to me. The bad part was that I couldn't move my tail at the time, and I knew that he was only good for a few more moments. 'Oh man, this, this wasn't what I meant to happen.' I moaned a bit louder and I felt him speed up even more. The resulting pleasure made my tail hold him even tighter, meaning that he was going to fill me with his seed no matter what at that point. 'Oh, forget it. I started this, so I might as well go all the way and just, hope for the best.' I moaned and thrust back harder, and I saw the look in his eyes. He was still calm, and it was like he was asking for my permission to finish. I moved my right hand to the back of his head and I kissed him while he hilted and filled me. 'Yuri!'

'Judy.' He groaned mentally. I ended the kiss after a few moments and set my head on the ground. We panted for a few minutes and I looked into his eyes. I moved my hand along his back for a moment and he smiled slightly. "So, was that as good for you as it was for me?" I giggled quietly and ran my fingers up his spine.

"I think this might be a good way to celebrate some of our bounties." I said quietly. "You know, one thing that Pokémorphs share with Pokémon, besides abilities, is that we're hard to get pregnant, even if it's with another Pokémorph." He smiled. "I want a baby someday, but it may take a long time."

"Well, if you want to keep trying, I'm up for it." He said. I laughed quietly and kissed him. I wasn't sure if it was love, but I figured he would stick around. He looked like the kind of guy who would take care of his kids, and he seemed like he loved me.  
…

A few months later, he'd passed his classes with full marks and then some. He was fully licensed and I had taken the liberty of finding a few small time bounties to check out. We found them quickly and we caught them fairly easily. They were just the run of the mill thieves who decided not to check in for a few weeks, and we ended up coming up with a simple formula to catch them. He pretended to be readying a powerful attack and they gave up quickly. They were real small timers, only a few hundred apiece, but they were good to start out with. He was easily able to mimic a few moves Manaphy could use, with my help. I'd create a little light show in one of his hands, and he would pretend to get ready to launch it, and most criminals would chicken out and give up. He was also getting good at hand to hand combat, so he could incapacitate someone if he had to, and with my psychokinetic power and ability to change my looks at will, we made a better team than I thought we would. One day though, we were taking a break and we had decided to take in a movie when someone tried to rob us. It was the biggest mistake he could have made, because that day I had been wearing the gauntlet I had stolen from J, and I'd finally managed to completely figure it out. Upon freezing him with it, the police showed up and told us that he was number four on the top ten most wanted list, with a bounty that put me far enough over my estimated retirement line. Compensating for the money we'd acquired together, we ended up with enough for both of us to retire easily. A few weeks later, we decided to visit his mother, and we lucked out to meet his father as well.

"Oh, Yuri, you're back." His mom said. She lived on a large houseboat, and his father was on board at the time. She walked up to him and hugged him while his father jumped to hug him as well. I crossed my arms and smiled. We'd gotten a lot closer, and we began considering marriage. "It's so good to see you."

"Yuri, I'm so glad to see you." His father said. "And you've grown a lot since I last saw you." Yuri laughed quietly.

"It's good to see you both again too." He said. "I've been meaning to come by, but a lot of things kept coming up." He let go of his mom and his father jumped into her arms. Yuri turned to me and smiled. "I want you to meet Judy, my girlfriend." I smiled and blushed slightly. I bowed and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I said. As I stood up, I saw his parents both smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too Judy." His mother said. She walked over and held out her right hand, which I took while Yuri's father looked me over. "I'm Ann, and this is Mark." He nodded his head and I smiled. "I knew Yuri would find a good girl." I blushed a bit deeper. Yuri walked over and put his right arm around my shoulders.


End file.
